The lighter side of the sex god
by justbored15
Summary: Draco meets a new American girl, see what happens when lust and love collide! Rated R for sex and slight language
1. Default Chapter

It's my third year at Hogwarts; we've just gotten off of the train and I can already tell that this is going to be an uneventful year. I am now walking into the Great Hall with my two mates Crabbe and Goyle. We take our usual seats in the middle of the Slytherin House table. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin.

"Now Students before we begin the Sorting Ceremony, we have a new student with us; she is a third year and she will need to be sorted." Professor McGonagall said.

"Great another idiot to add to this school." I said to Crabbe who sitting to the left of me. Goyle was on my right.

"Gentile, Michelle," McGonagall read from a piece of parchment. A tall, beautiful, brunette girl, with a gorgeous body walked to the stool and sat down.

"Mmhm, a bright mind, with a taste for adventure." The Sorting Hat said to her, she looked a bit nervous. "I know just where to put you, SLYTHERIN!!!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

Most of the Slytherins jumped up and started clapping for her as she calmly walked over to our table. She sat next to Ashley Mooring, a 7th year.

The Sorting went on, after it was done everyone chatted away as they ate. I was intrigued with this new girl, I wanted to talk to her but she was to far down the table. After dinner, we all walked down the dungeon to our common room. I hope I could talk to her there.

There were so many people around her that night I didn't get a chance to even introduce myself! Well, maybe I can talk to her tomorrow, I walked up to my dormitory and went to bed.

The next morning I had breakfast then went on to my Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. Surprisingly, I didn't see Michelle in there so I just sat down next to Crabbe. Class has started and she still isn't here, oh well. We have DADA with the Gryffindors again! The only good thing about this class is that I get to make fun of the Golden Trio: Scar-Head Potter, Ginger-Nob Weasley and that know-it-all Granger.

Like most of the teachers here, the new Professor Lupin, favors Potter. What an idiot!

"Class, if you'll kindly and silently turn to page 123 in your books we can begin." He said. Just then she walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, jetlag, you know." She said as she surveyed the class for some sign of life. "Or maybe you don't."

"Well, that's quite alright seeing as you just got here but please don't make a habit of it." He's so annoying. "Now I hope you are very nice to our new friend, and make a good impression."

Every one in the class started to whisper about her. Most of the guys were just saying how incredible looking she was. I sat there in amazement she has the most incredible smile- she just smiled at me. Did I just wink at her? I have no idea where that came from. All the girls were criticizing her; saying that she was ugly and other not-so-nice things. They're just jealous.

"So would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" Lupin said to her.

"Well I came from Salem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America, I am originally from North Carolina. I am 5 foot 4 inches, a Leo, and I love the performing arts."

"Sounds like you'll be a great addition to the school! Why don't you go take a seat back there? Like I said, please turn to page 123 to begin our study of Boggarts." Professor turned to the board and started writing something on it.

She nodded her head and walked towards the back. As she walked passed me she lightly touched my arm. I saw her in every class that I had but still had no time to talk to her, until I got into the common room that night.

"So as far as the teachers here know, I excelled in all my classes at Salem and so they transferred me here. Boy is that a load!" Almost every Slytherin, except Pansy Parkinson and her gang, surrounded her. Of course, Pansy is going to hate any girl that might take her "territory". Pansy's gang consisted of only three other girls; Chantal Day, who is just as evil as Pansy if not more she's also the leader of the gang although Pansy would like to think she is, Millicent Bullstrode, dumb as a rock but tougher than nails, and Kim Taylor the follower of the group.

They all were just standing back, watching Michelle.

"Oh Draco, thank god you're here so I don't have to listen to this Yank any more." Pansy said to me when she grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her.

"Can you let go of me now, I have more important things to do." I snarled at her.

"If this has anything to do with her I'll-," she said as she looked at Michelle.

"You'll do what," I just walked away. Goyle and I kept walking towards the crowd.

"So why are you here?" Goyle blurted out. I punched him in the arm for being so rude.

She turned around, startled,

"Well if you must know, I got kicked out." Everyone was going crazy with questions.

"What did you do?"

"Doubtful, she probably went through all the boys there and came here to take over." Chantal scowled. Michelle didn't seem to pleased when Chantal said that.

"Well I'm sure you've done it for me already." Michelle said.

"Better watch your back." Chantal threatened.

"While I'm at it I'll watch yours too." Michelle said almost like she dared Chantal to say anything else.

Chantal, Pansy, and their gang went up to the dormitories after that. Michelle followed them with her eyes, and when Pansy looked back at her Michelle just smiled and waved. That definitely annoyed Pansy.

Michelle is feisty, I can tell that much. Her accent intrigued me, it sounded so innocent but so sexy at the same time. I knew she was going to be a fun challenge. She saw me walk in.

"Well I'm sorry everyone but I'm getting kind of tired so lets wrap this up." She kept her eyes on me when she that.

"I'm Michelle," she said when she walked up and she extended her hand to me.

"Draco Malfoy" I said, then I grabbed and kissed her hand I know she'll like that. "Pleased to meet you."

"Oh well the pleasure is all mine, I guess I got I smooth one on my hands here." She said I knew she's like it. "You're in some of my classes right?"

"Yes," I said calmly.

"Well you'll be walking me to class tomorrow then," she said as she started to walk off to the girls' dormitories.

"Is that a request?" I yelled back to her.

"No, that's an order." She smiled seductively, and winked at me.

"Well she's going to be fun," Crabbe said to me.

"You have no idea," I said to him as I thought to myself.

As I walked into the Great Hall the next morning Michelle was sitting next to Amy Burkett and Ashley Mooring, both 7th years, just as last night everyone was listening and talking to her. People from different houses were trying to talk to her, even some Gryffindors wanted to talk to her. She is becoming quite popular.

Pansy and her gang are not appreciating this at all. Not like they get attention anyways, but they still felt left out and we're not going to let her have the spotlight. I took my seat in between Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy jumped out of her seat when I did.

"Hey Smooth, What's up?" Michelle said to me.

"Smooth?" I asked.

"Yes, that's my new nickname for you." She said then she winked at me.

"You're not actually talking to this American, are you, Draco?" Pansy said to me as she glared at Michelle.

"Yes, he is, its better than talking to you!" Michelle snapped back at her. The crowd surrounding her became quite.

"Excuse me!" Pansy said, "Are you going to let her talk to me like this Draco?" she said to me.

"Actually, yes." I said then winked back at Michelle. Pansy stomped away.

"Oh, aren't we a bit controlling." I said back to Michelle.

"Sorry, but when people are talking trash about me I have to say something." She apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I like it." I told her.

"So Michelle did you really get kicked out of your last school?" some 1st year asked her.

"Yea but lets keep that between us, we don't want the teachers to think I'm some kind of bad girl you know." She said with sarcasm.

Everyone around us laughed. The crowd started to calm down as a little time passed. She finally was able to eat some breakfast. Just then, I felt a foot slowly move up and down my calf. It startled me, but I didn't want to draw attention to it. So, I looked around and when I looked at Michelle she smiled at me. I knew it was her.

After breakfast, I walked with her to DADA; we talked a lot. She told me about her family, and why she was kicked out. I told her a little about my life, I don't know if I trust her yet, but I will as time comes.

"You know Smooth you're pretty cool for a stuck up rich kid." She told me as we were nearing class. I knew she was just joshing me when she laughed. She has a really cute laugh.

"You know, you're pretty cool for an American." I jokingly said back to her.

"Oh, you're learning quick, I think I'll need to keep an eye on you." She said. As we entered the class everyone asked her to sit with them.

"Sorry guys, I'm sitting with Draco today, I need to a close on him." She said as she moved towards my seat.

For the rest of the day, I heard people use some of the American words that she was saying. It's almost ridiculous. She's been here for about 2 weeks now and we have been flirting, as she says it, non-stop. I'm really starting to fall for her, and I don't know what to do. I have Care of Magical Creatures with her. Today the ugly giant Hagrid has some hippogriffs for us, but that doesn't matter to me. Its not like I really pay attention in this class anyway.

As were waiting for him to come out with the hippogriffs, Michelle is teasing me. Her and some other Slytherin girls are leaning against a boulder and she is slowly lifting up her skirt, just enough to distract me form everything else. That's just what she wants too. Potters annoying me so I have to deal with him.

"God this place is going to the dogs," I said loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when he hears about this."

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry spat.

"Careful Potter there's a dementor behind you-"Just then the boys and me put our hoods on and imitated a dementor. Granger pulled Potter away and snarled at me. Michelle smiled at me so I knew she liked it when I did that. She brings out a kinder side out of me. I don't like it. I really like her though.

"What the-"I said as Hagrid brought out some Hippogriffs. I guess he actually wants someone to get on those things; I'm not going to do it! But being the pet he is Potter volunteers. We were so disinterested with what was going on in the class Crabbe, Goyle and me started talking about girls'; I was talking about Michelle of course.

"So Draco when do you think you and Michelle will do anything?" Goyle said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know," they looked disappointed in me. Usually I would have something like "soon" or "tonight" but Michelle's not like all the other girls. I can't let them know I have true feelings for her, that it's more than just a physical attraction.

"Some time soon I'm sure." I said quickly so as not to let them start to get any ideas. HA! Crabbe and Goyle get ideas! Like that will ever happen. I laugh to myself.

We stopped talking to watch Potter try to get on a Hippogriff. Maybe he'll get hurt; we can only hope. When he only petted the beast, everyone applauded for him, everyone except for my gang and me. Even Michelle clapped for the fool. Why is she so nice to everyone?

Potter even got to ride it; oh this is just great! Again, everyone clapped for him. That loser! We all got assigned a hippogriff; I get the one Potter just rode. Well I'm not going to let Potter get all the glory. So I went up to the thing and it bowed to me, and I pet it.

"This is very easy," I drawled loud enough for Potter to hear me. "I knew it must have been easy if Potter could do it...I bet you're not dangerous at all are you?" I said to the Hippogriff, "You great ugly brute!"

Just then the stupid thing attacked me! It sliced my arm a few inches and it would have slit my wrist! It almost killed me I swear it! Hagrid took me to the Hospital Wing. Michelle came to see me.

"Are you okay?" Michelle said with compassion.

"Yes, I'll be alright, I hope" I told her. It didn't really hurt and I was going to be okay, but I wanted her to feel sorry for me.

At dinner that night the spotlight was on my injury and me. Of course everyone wanted to know if I was all right. Michelle was really worried about me.

"Did it hurt terribly Draco?"

"No I'm all right now but if it wasn't for Madam Pomfrey they would have to chop it." I told everyone. A few girls gasped when I said that.

"Oh that's terrible," Michelle said. She was sitting next to me. She leaned over and whispered in my ear to meet her in the common room later that night. Oh no, here comes Pansy.

"Oh no Draco Are you all right? Is everything okay? Do you need anything?" Pansy said to me.

"No, I'm fine." I said trying to ignore her.

"Its okay Pansy, I'm here to take care of him." Michelle snapped back at her.

"Well Draco if you really want _her _taking care of you then I guess I'll leave," Pansy said back at Michelle, "But if you want a real woman taking care of you then let me know."

"Michelle's doing a good job so I really wont need your assistance." I sneered. Pansy trudged off.

After everyone had gone to sleep I snuck down to the common room and there she was in her sleep clothes. She looked so stunning in her little shorts and that tank top she was wearing. The only thing lighting the room was the fireplace, I could barely see anything, but I was still able to see her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she smiled. "Come here,"

I sat next to her by the fire.

"So how are you feeling?" she said while moving closer to me.

"I-I'm ok," I stuttered, "It still hurts but I'm ok."

Why am I so nervous, probably because there's an unbelievably gorgeous girl making moves on me.

"You like me, right?" She asked.

"Yes, of course how could I not?" I blurted. She sniggered at me.

"Well then relax, its just me, there's nothing to be afraid of, I won't bite, promise," She cocked one eyebrow, "Unless you ask me to."

At that moment, everything in the room disappeared; it was just she and I. She's a really good kisser. It felt like we were kissing forever. My mind is racing with what to do, where to put my hands, am I doing it right? I have never been this nervous when kissing some one. For me, it just comes natural but with her, I don't know.

"See that wasn't all that bad," she smiled.

"Not at all, but of course for me, its nothing." I tried to cover up my nervousness.

"Well aren't we a bit conceited tonight?" she laughed

"Just a bit," We both laughed for a while.

"You know, you're the only person that I can really open up to, I mean I could never tell Goyle about my life at home." I told her.

"Good, that's the way I'd like it. You can be a tough bad boy with your friends but when it's just you and me, I want you the way you are right now."

"So you don't want me to be a bad boy with you?" I smirked.

"Well it depends on the situation." She laughed. We kissed again this time for longer. But she pulled away.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" she said anxiously.

"No I didn't hear anything." I said as I leaned closer to her, wanting to kiss her again.

"I think I should go to my room now." She said worriedly as she stood up looking around for someone spying.

"Well then, if you must leave." I said jokingly to her.

"Good night," she said as she walked off.

"Where's my kiss goodnight?" I said to her. She stopped walk back to me and kissed me again. She crept back up to her room. I don't know how I feel about her and me yet. When she was out of site, I went back to my room. I couldn't fall asleep, I was too happy.

Its been a long time, if ever, since I have felt this way about anything. I thought about her and the whole situation all night. When I finally fall asleep, I had a dream about her.

The next morning I met Michelle downstairs in the common room.

"There you are." She said to me.

"Here I am, where was I?" I asked sarcastically.

"You ready to go to breakfast?" She asked.

"Ready when you are." I told her. We walked to the Great Hall together.

"So what do you think about what happened last night?" she asked me as we walked.

"Well –I –I thought it was great, I hope it can happen again." After I said that she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nearest closet.

I closed the door gently as to not draw any attention to us, I pushed her against the wall forcefully. I grabbed both of her hands and pressed them by her head on the wall. Then I slowly went in for the kiss. I moved my lips from her mouth down her chin then onto her neck.

I trailed kisses down her neck, as she makes little moans. I start to suck on her neck. I pull away and there's a huge red mark on her neck from where I was sucking. We start to kiss again as her hands explore my body. I push her even more to the wall as I start to bite her neck.

Her moans get louder the more I bite and suck her neck. I move down to her chest; she brings me back up to her face and kisses me. She then removes my shirt. My body mesmerizes her; she slowly surveys me. She grabs me, turns me around and pushes me against the wall. She seductively looks up at me. I looked at her; she knows what I want, and she just might give it to me.

I captured her lips into a deep kiss; she was trapped against me and with my hands free groping at her garment. Instinctively she shuddered and moved against me, she gasped at my sizeable arousal creating her to shiver again. Michelle kissed me greedily and for a moment lost her rational train of thoughts, I moaned and commenced sucking her neck she trembled at my touch making her feel new sensations that never felt before with anyone else.

She pulled away before it could get too intense.

"I think we should stop," she said almost gasping for air.

"If that's what you really want." I told her. She's so irresistible, that I really didn't want to stop. If that's what she really wants then I guess we have to stop.

"Yes, I promise we will continue this sometime later." We kissed, then I put my shirt back on and we walked out of the closet. We walked into the Great Hall, holding hands, there was a slight pause, then all the Slytherins started cheering and clapping for us. Well, everyone except Chantal, Pansy and their gang. Apparently they wanted us to get together since we met. So we took our seats, ate our breakfast and walked to class, with no closet detours.

With only a few closet incidents, it was like this until winter break. I was going to my home for Christmas and Michelle was going to her home. The night before we were all supposed to leave, the creaking of my door opening woke me. I figured it was the wind, so I ignored it and tried to go back asleep.

When I heard footsteps slowly creeping towards me, I inconspicuously grabbed my wand from my nightstand and had it at the ready if anyone attacked me. Then that someone climbed into my bed! I turned to see who it was and there she was. The most beautiful girl I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her softly. She kissed me.

"This is the last time I'm going to see you." She seemed a bit choked up. So I asked her what was wrong. Her eyes starting filling up with water, but she hadn't cried.

"I found out today that when I go home this Christmas break, I'm going home for good." My heart sank,

"You're leaving forever."

"Come one now, don't make it seem like I'm never going to see you again," she said.

"What if I don't," her expression became puzzled.

"You're the only person that I ever –never mind." I couldn't tell her that I loved her, not yet anyways, not here, not now. "I knew I should have never given my heart to anyone, I should have never let out my true feelings. This is what happens when you get caught up in something that won't last." I rambled, tears started to stream down her face.

"How could you say something like that? This will last, just wait, I love you!" I can't believe she said it before I did. "Do you know how great I felt that I was the one to bring out the real you?"

"No, I guess not. But this is not the real me, I am not some love sick puppy." I became angry. Not with her, but with myself, what am I thinking? I'm such an idiot.

"Why are you saying things like this?" she asked me with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I love you too, and that scares me." I told her, no holding back now.

"Why would it scare you?"

"Because this is not me! I'm the stuck up rich kid, who thinks he everything. Love scares me!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I scared you. I just wanted to say good-bye." She started to get up, when I grabbed her and kissed her.

"Its not you that scares me, its not love, I'm afraid of getting hurt again, I've never been loved and I don't know how to handle it. That is what scares." I said to her. She just stared at me then smiled.

"So why are you leaving?"

She went on to say that her parents missed her so much. I will soon feel the same. As she told me she cried, I can't bare seeing her like this. Every time a teardrop runs down her face my heart breaks a little more.

"Shh," I tried to calm her, "Everything will turn out fine." I should be looking in a mirror when I say this. I didn't even believe me. I wiped the tears from her face and kissed her. She kissed me back even more passionately. Her kiss grew more intense; she wanted more, she climbed on top of me.

I was afraid of what we were about to do. Don't get me wrong I wanted to do it, I have been waiting for a while now, but I would feel terrible now that's she's leaving. We were both sitting up now; she was on top of me.

Besides a few times in the closet, which she only saw my chest, she never saw me without my robes on. Since I was asleep, all I had on was my boxers. She was quite amazed with what she saw, for the fact that she didn't take her eyes off of my body.

"Do you like what you see?" I laughed.

"Oh you know it, Smooth!" She said back in a sarcastic yet serious way. Then she slowly took of her shirt.

"Do you like what you see?" I was speechless; I knew she had a great body, but the only time I saw her even close to this was that night in the common room.

"I'll take you stunned silence as a yes," she said and kissed me.

Her kiss lingered, it takes me in like nothing I have ever felt. The candy sweetness scent of her, my heart is racing, and I'm barely touching her. By this time, were still sitting up, and she's still on top of me under the covers, but now she's slowly moving up and down on me.

The moonlight moved across her skin. I started to lightly kiss her neck. Now, we moved together up and down. The world doesn't understand our love, and they never will. I grow stronger in her hands. The ecstasy I felt within her was nothing I could ever describe.

I moved from her lips to her neck, and slowly bit into it. A trickle of blood fell from her neck, her moans got loader, and I licked the blood and began to suck some of the blood out of her body. Michelle was panting heavily.


	2. Michelle's POV

hello again this is the revised chapter 2, chapter 3 will be up very very soon! Sorry this is so short.

Disclaimer: as we all know what i own i dont really think that i need to say anything about that enjoy

"Mom, I want to go back to Hogwarts!" I missed him so much. There was no way my parents will understand but I have to do something. "I liked it there so much and I actually wanted to go to class." Is she buying it?

"Is this because of that boy you told me about?" she asked.

"No mom this has almost nothing to do with him, it's about the school and I'll write everyday visit you on breaks and please." It was about him, I love him; what am I supposed to do?

"Well, okay but it has to be for the school and not for the boy." I can't believe she said yes! I was so excited. We made the proper arrangements and in a few days I would be back in his arms. That is if he hasn't already gotten someone else there.

I'm back here! 'Ok 7:00, breakfast.' I tell my self as I walk into the Great Hall. No one really notices me. But I guess that is all right since we all did just come back from break and everyone's more that likely telling stories. Oh my gosh, there he is! What is she doing around him?

"So, Draco now that the stupid American is gone do you want to get together?" Pansy said, I can't believe her; she knows he doesn't like her.

'She needs to tell herself to stop trying!' I laugh to my self. I wonder what he'll say.

"You know what Pansy, Shove off! I'm tired of your bullshit!" Oh thank god! I know he doesn't like her but since I'm gone now maybe his feelings have changed.

"Who knew that Draco Malfoy actually had feelings," she's getting on my nerves, "I guess you're not the bad boy we all thought you were." She whispered in his ear.

"And I guess you're still the same skanky whore you always were," I said. Just then he turned around, I haven't seen that gorgeous face in three weeks! Now I know how much I really missed him.

"You know I thought people get more mature the older they get but I guess that's a different story for you, Pansy" I snapped back at her.

"Well your just mad because I –well." She stumbled with your words.

"You, uh what? Yea that's what I thought, just stop thinking and go jump on some guys cock like you always do." Pansy's face started to turn red.

"You know Pansy, sweetie, there's only one thing you can beat me at, you want to know what that is? You fucked almost every single guy at Hogwarts, now I think you should get a medal for that or something. Don't you?" I sneered.

Pansy just stood there for a moment lost in her words trying to think of something else to say. Draco looked at me in amazement. He finally snapped back to reality. He got up and I jumped up into his arms.

"Michelle, what are you doing here? I thought you moved back to America." He told me.

"Well if you don't want me here then-"he kissed me, it was like the first time we kissed the room was spinning. His tongue moved on my lips wanting entrance to my mouth, I let him in.

"Oh get a room already," Pansy stomped away. We both ignored her and kept kissing. I finally pulled away, almost gasping for air.

"Well maybe you do," I laughed. We both sat down and ate a little breakfast. After we got a little time together everyone else started hugging and talking to me. I think the only person that doesn't like me is Pansy and her idiot gang and those stupid twats are just jealous.

I told everyone what had happened back at home between my mom and me. It was a crazy day, I was happy to be back. I had no idea that so many people had missed me.

Draco and I finally got some time together after classes. We were sitting on my bed; he was leaning up against the headrest and I was leaning against him between his legs. He had his arms wrapped around me; I feel so safe and warm in his arms. I wanted to ask him about that night but he got to it first.

"Do you remember the night before you left?" I just nodded my head. "Well, what did you think of it? I mean did you like it." He's so cute when he's nervous. I really didn't know what to say, so I just turned around and kissed him.

"It was the best thing that ever happened to me." He looked kind if shocked when I said that. "And yes, it was great." We sat there talking for a while, just talking about break.

He went back to his room, but later that night he crept back into my room and slept beside me.

When I woke that next morning I felt his warm breath on my neck. I turned to look at my alarm clock to find out that it was 5:12. Classes start in two hours! I felt nervous because what if one of the other girls saw him in my room. Not like they would say anything but still!

"Babe, its time to wake up" I said as I kissed his warm soft lips. He pulled me closer with his strong arms.

"I want to take you away with me." Did he just say what I thought he said? "Michelle," he said, "Can I keep you?"

I'm speechless, is he just saying this because he's half asleep. No he's just dreaming it. Is he? I'm not sure but he better get out of here.

"Go back to your room before someone notices you're here." I told him in a hurry.

"Alright then." He said as he slowly slumped back to his room.

I saw him at breakfast. He's so beautiful. I love him so much he's so perfect. Like always, I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts with him. I knew he was feeling kind of frisky because Draco's foot was moving, sliding out from under mine and sliding further up along my leg, digging under the cuff of my pants and teasing the skin of my calf. Startled, I peeked at him through my fingers. I returned the same to him; he was writing something secret I could tell because he wouldn't let me see it.

He passed the note to me; it was a drawing, I think, of me. It had an angel coming down to earth with an American flag as her dress, coming down to what looked like a drawing of Draco himself. It also had this poem on the paper:

In the rise of the angels

Your voice seems more beautiful

And if you want to know why

It's because your are mine...

My guardian angel

It was so cute; I just smiled at him. When Professor Lupin turned around, I snuck a kiss to him. My life was perfect again. Every once in awhile Draco would come in to my room and sleep with me or I to him. Nothing was wrong in our lives, no secrets, no lies, we always had so much fun together. It was truly heaven.

Then there was that one Monday in March. I was walking down the dark brick hallway towards my charms class. I was lost in my own thoughts, and didn't even see the door coming towards me. WHACK!

"Oh god what was that?" Feeling my head in pain. I shook my head and tried to pull myself together. The night before overwhelmed my mind. He has such a great body. His eyes entrance me so much it's like there is no world around me.

"Oh no I should hurry." I rush. Everything about him is just so perfect, his eyes, his body, his mind, the way he holds me when were alone. Those lips, oh those lips. "Who's that?" I say to myself. I heard voices, I couldn't tell whose they were but it sounded like someone was having fun!

They were kissing I could tell that much. He's a great kisser, when we kiss the world disappears. My curiosity got a hold of my mind and made me turn that corner just to get a glimpse of some good gossip. "Who is that?" I whispered to myself. I had to get closer; I had to find out whom that was.

The girl was dark headed and kind of short. I know her, but the boy, he was another story. I could tell he was blonde but the shadows covered his face. I know him too, but I can't tell who it is. So I get closer, his face becomes clearer. Their kiss became more passionate as she pushed him even harder against the wall. I tried to keep myself hidden as I moved closer.

I crept just a few feet away from them and the girls' face became clearer. Who would ever think that she would get a boyfriend? The evil pug looking prat: Pansy Parkinson.

"Well I guess there's some hopeless fool for every one." I laugh to myself. Maybe Blaise Zabini finally got desperate enough to touch her. I shuddered the thought of some one actually wanting to be with her, gave me the creeps.

I still have to find out who this boy is. His face became slightly visible. There's no way that it is him. He wouldn't do this to me? Or would he? But with her?! That's not him, that can't be him. Just last night he told me he loved me.

As I got closer he became more noticeable. "Its not him!" I kept telling myself. My heart said no but my eyes said it all. The more they got into their kiss the more my heart broke. My jaw dropped my eyes got bigger, BANG! I dropped my books they pulled away,

"Michelle?" he said. I couldn't bear it my heart sank. There was nothing I could do but run.

"Where are you going?" Pansy yelled as she pulled him back to her.

"What happened?" he acted like he didn't know what he was just doing.

"We were kissing, and you liked it!" she snarled.

"What?! No I wasn't, Michelle wait!" I just kept running; I didn't know what to do. The safest place would be my room, so I just ran there he chased after me.

"Michelle wait listen to me." The more he followed the more my eyes filled with tears. Every time he said my name tears ran down my face. I finally got to my room hoping that he wouldn't follow me in there.

"Michelle, wait let me explain." He entered my room gasping for air. I tried to say something, but I was crying so hard that I couldn't even breathe.

"Well," I finally blurted. He just stood there, staring at me, trying to catch his breath. I guess he didn't think that I would let him explain.

"To tell you the truth," well, "I really don't know"

"Oh that's original, you're really learning a lot about my culture, will you just please tell me the truth." I was so mad at him, he has never lied to me before why is he going to do it now. I hate him. I never want to see him again. That's it I'm done. I pulled out my trunk from under my bed and start getting my stuff together.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What am I doing! You just cheated on me," I was so angry but I couldn't hold back any more tears. I just let go. "With the girl that I absolutely despise, might I add and you're going to stand there and ask me what am I doing?" I continued packing my things.

"Honestly Michelle, I don't know what happened. All I can remember is that I went to bed and then I woke up kissing her." He never lied to me before, but I don't know if I should believe him now. He stood there scratching his head trying to remember what happened between the time he went to bed to when he woke up in her arms. I interrupted his thoughts and said,

"Give me one good reason that why I should stop packing and believe you." He stared at me then smiled,

"Alright then," I was confused I don't know what's going on. He slowly moved closer to me, grabbed me by the small on my back and forcefully pulled me closer to him. I felt his warm body. It was like the first time. I moved my hands up and down his chest. While he brushed the hair away from my face and moved his fingers down to my chin and pulled my face to his.

His kiss was irresistible I let myself go. The way his lips and tongue moved in such harmony with mine is nothing I can describe. My mind was racing, what to do, what not to do. His grip was strong on me, so I tripped on the bed. He landed on top of me. I started to intensify my part of the kiss as he pulled away.

"Is that reason enough for you?" he smirked at me. I laughed to myself.

"I don't know yet," I said as I pulled him back into our kiss. I was still a bit unsure so I decided to pay little miss Pansy a visit tomorrow morning. I saw Pansy enter the Great Hall the next morning. I ran up grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.


	3. last night

hey, this is chapter 3 hope you like and please review cuz i really want to know what you think. sorry so short again

Disclaimer: (very sad) dont own anything cries self to sleep at night

"What the hell did you do to Draco?" I yelled at her.

"Oh hun, are we a little upset because your former man moved on to better things." She flattered herself.

"Are you kidding me? I know you did some thing so you better tell me before I make you tell me" I said as I backed her into the wall. Her goons started towards me.

"Looks like you're a bit out numbered so I suggest you back down." She said looking smug.

"Looks like you're a bit stupid because I'm not afraid of your idiot cronies here." I still kept backing her into the wall. I raised my fist at her about to punch her in the face.

"Okay okay, you really want to know what happened? I put a hex on him, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like me because it wasn't that strong of a spell and it looked like he was having a little too much fun with it." Again, she was looking quite happy with herself.

I backed down a bit and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked still a little afraid that I might do something.

"You know Pansy, it must really suck being you." I laughed. "I mean if you have to put a spell on someone just to make them like you, you're pretty sad." Okay so it was a bit harsh. But the bitch deserves it!

I was done with her so I just happily walked into the great hall for breakfast and sat next to the love of my life.

"So is everything alright?" Draco asked.

"Just fine." I said to him, and continued on with my food.

It is the last night of school; tomorrow we'll be getting on the train home. I wont see Draco all summer; I'll be going back home to North Carolina, and he'll be going to his beautiful country estate. I wish I could visit, but that would be too much money.

The sun is setting and the stars are coming out. Draco takes me from my room and blindfolds me so I wont be able to see where were going. He leads me up the stairs, out of the dungeon, and outside of the castle.

I knew we were outside because I could hear birds chirping and it got a little colder.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. I'm starting to get excited.

"Just wait, it's a surprise." He said.

We walked along what felt like a path a little while longer. When we stopped walking he let go of my hand.

"Wait here for just one minute, okay?" I nodded my head yes and he left me, not far. I heard him rustling for some thing. The rustling stopped and I then heard him whisper a spell under his breath. He got up, came back over to me and grabbed my hands.

"Okay are you ready?" he asked me with enthusiasm.

"Of course, I am!" I was getting anxious. He started to slowly remove my blindfold with his strong hands.

"Are you sure?" he said jokingly

"Yes!" I practically yelled it at him. He knew I was getting restless, so he took his time. Just to be funny. When he finally did remove the blindfold I was stunned. Sitting by the big oak tree, over looking the lake was a beautiful picnic. The sun was just setting behind the lake. The sky was in twilight, purple, pink, and orange all mixed in the sky. Pixies were laying in the tree luminating the picnic area. There were candles lit; the whole scene was very chic.

"Oh Draco it gorgeous." I said as I flew in to his arms and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm with obsession. I became infatuated with his kiss. He slowly moved his tongue into my mouth, and massaged his tongue with mine.

Although all I wanted to do was keep kissing him, I know where it will lead. I pull away from the love of my life and I just stand there staring into his mysterious eyes.

"What?" He asks me. I brake out of my trance.

"I love you." I blurt. He seemed taken back by what I just said. I have said this to him before, I don't understand.

"Michelle,"

"Yes?" I ask.

"You know, there is nothing that means more to me than you."

"Yes I know, what's wrong?" I'm getting worried, what is he leading too?

"Well, long distance relationships never work out, and I don't want ours to fail because of one stupid mistake that one of us might make,"

Oh no, he's going to break up with me I know it.

"So, I want-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" I interrupt; I hate it when he drags things out like this.

"No not at all, why would you think that?" He seems confused.

"Well you bring me out to this nice date here and I was just wondering if it was a break up date." I hope this isn't it.

He started to laugh at me. So it is true this is a break up date.

"This is not a break up date, I love you. I brought you here to ask you something." Is reading my mind? I was just thinking that.

"Well what is it?" I ask, my voice was pretty shaky; after all I just assumed that the love of my life was cheating on me.

"Since I don't want our relationship to become non existent, I-"

Oh come on, Smooth just spit it out already!

"Would you be able to stay with me this summer instead of going home?" I didn't know whether to be extremely excited or disappointed. There's a part of me that wished he had said something more. So I decided to be excited.

"I'll have to ask my mom but I'd love too!"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm famished," he said.

"Lets eat!" I said.

We had a nice elegant dinner watching the sunset, and then just cuddled up and made a wish on every star, in that clear June sky. Now that is something that just doesn't happen twice. He brought a huge bearskin blanket for us to wrap up in; the candles were about to burn themselves out. The moon was so bright that we didn't need the candles. It was heaven.

"I love you so much." He turned to me and said. He pulled me closer to him, to where I was sitting on his lap. We were curled up like a pretzel together.

I turned and straddled Draco.

"What?" he asked me very relaxed.

"I just wanted you to know that I love your smile." I told him.

"Oh well then I guess I'll smile more often." He said before he kissed me.

He intensified our kiss; I wanted him now more than ever. He knows it too.

"Hey now lets not get to overboard with it." He said.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Well if you really want to?" he whispered.

I leaned close and whispered in his ear, "I really do want to."

With that he slowly removed my top. I was only wearing a camisole, no bra. I was getting a bit cold so he moved me under him and covered us with a blanket.


	4. New House, New Complications

_The Lighter Side of the Sex God_

Chapter 4

Michelle's POV

…."I'm sure they can find their way out," He backs me up against the wall. "Let's say we break in our new house."

He places his one hand on the small of my back and pulls my body against his.

He pulls me into a deep kiss, although I want to ask him what happened this summer I can't help but give in to him. His kisses are intense and he made my knees weak. My body trembles beneath my black mini-skirt and tight white button up tee.

He now starts to trail light kisses down my neck to my chest. I am still backed against the wall. My left leg rises slowly up his calf, my black spiked heels graze his knee and my knee slowly moves up his inner thigh.

I can feel him rise as my knee goes just high enough to tease him. His hand rubs my thigh; he takes hold of the upper part of my thigh. He then picks me up with his strong arms and lays me on his bed.

"Don't ever underestimate my persuading abilities," He looks down at me and licks his lips seductively. I push him off me, turn him over and straddle his lap, revealing my black see through thong just a bit.

"Don't ever underestimate my seducing abilities," I mock. Some of my hair falls in front of my face and I look down at him in the sexiest way possible.

He takes a deep breath; I can feel him under me. I lift up his shirt to reveal his belly button. I trace little kisses around his naval, I see goose bumps rise on his body. He puts his hand behind my neck and squeezed it lightly.

I undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. He is rather large and his black boxers did not hide it very well. He takes a short breath as I near closer to his cock; I wrap my hand around it and slowly stroke it. My mouth gets closer, and I start to breath hard.

"Why do you tease me so much?" He asks.

I kiss his huge penis; he lets out a little moan. I move my tongue up and down. I get to the tip of his cock and kiss it there.

"MR. MALFOY! MS. GENTILE!" I hear someone calling from down stairs.

I run to the door and peek out, its Professor McGonagall! I run towards my room to fix my self. Draco grabs my arm and swings me around to face him.

"This is definitely not over!" he says as he fixes his pants.

"Don't worry, I'm not finished with you yet." I say then run in my room. I fix my hair and my blouse and try to brush my teeth as well.

"Well it's about time you come down stairs, Mr. Malfoy. Where is Ms. Gentile?" She asked.

"She's coming, she was taking a nap. Why exactly are you here?" he said annoyed.

"10:00, time for your rounds." She checks her watch.

"Sorry professor, long day." I say and walk downstairs to the both of them.

"That's quite alright, but after today you have to keep up with yourselves, I'm not going to be here to wake you up." She snaps.

"Sorry, won't happen again." I say. We walk out of the room, and out of the portal.

"Lets hope not, have a good time now." She walks away and Draco and I are left alone to attend to our duties.

"What?" I ask him. He just stood there staring at me.

"Oh nothing just imaging how cute you looked going down on me." He laughs. We walk down the hallway, our job was just to roam the halls and make sure no one is out of bed.

"Oh really? Well don't get used to it, it was a one time thing." I say.

He stops me and looks at me with puppy dog eyes, "A one time thing that you're going to finish, right?"

"I said a one time thing." I say seriously, I had to hold back my smile; he's so cute when he gets upset.

Draco's POV

'Oh, the bitch.' I say to myself. She knows how much I liked it so she's going to do it again, right?

That stupid McGonagall whore, interrupting my fun.

"So, now that we're alone and we can't be interrupted by any distractions," she stresses the word distractions, "I want to know what you did over the summer, what was so bad that you couldn't tell me?"

Fuck! I was hoping she would forget about that. I really don't want to tell her, this is the worst thing that ever has happened to me. I know why it has to happen but damn, why this way!

"Come on, babe, its not that important." I say to her.

"It is to me, I want to know. Now!" How dare she threaten me like this! I am Draco Malfoy; she can't talk to _me_ like this. Fuck her!

"How dare you fucking talk to me like this! You're lucky, any girl in this school would do anything to be with me, and they sure as hell wouldn't treat me like this!" I snap; she pisses me off so much!

"Fine! If you want it that way, have it. I don't need this, bullshit!" She stomps away. I'm a fucking dumbass! I just threw away the only thing in my life that makes me happy.

"Michelle! Wait, I didn't mean it!" I run after her.

She abruptly stops and slowly turns to face me.

"If you didn't mean it then why did you say it? No, don't even try to explain I'm tired of all this shit you put me through. Fuck you Malfoy I hope you die and burn in hell!" She yells and walks into our dorm.

That was the first time ever that she called me Malfoy. Only my enemies call me Malfoy.

Michelle's POV

'I hate him!' I say.

He's an ass hole! I don't take back what I said. If he thinks he can replace me like nothing, let him try!

"Michelle, I'm sorry, please talk to me." He entered our room without my knowing and runs up the stairs to me.

"No. I'm taking a bath, and don't bother me, if you want something, go get one of your whores to do it." I slam the door to my room in his face.

I sulk onto my bed. I get up and enter our bathroom, close Draco's door, and turn on the pool for it to heat up.

I go back to my room and change into my black bikini, put my white robe on, grab a towel, put my hair up in a sloppy bun and slip my black heels back on.

I go into the bathroom, and he's sitting in the pool.

"What are you doing in here? I thought I told you not to come in here." I said to him. He turns to look at me and smiles.

"No, you said if I need anything go ask one of my whores, well I don't need anything. Besides, this is _our_ bathroom." He smiles again. God I love that smile!

But two can play this game; I slowly take off my robe. Walk over to the opposite side of the pool, and make sure Malfoy was in perfect view of me. I turn sideways and bend over to take off my shoes.

I look over at Malfoy and he is practically drooling.

I dip into the pool. It is shallow enough to sit in, but not at all deep enough to actually swim in.

"So, darling, how are you on this fine evening?" He asked. He has some nerve asking me a question like that; trying to sweet talk me won't work this time.

"I'm quite fine, just hoping someone will come visit me tonight. See my boyfriend is being an asshole and I'm feeling a bit lonely." I give him a sexy smile.

"Well maybe your boyfriend wants to apologize for being such an asshole, and wants to make it up to you." He is trying to persuade me again. It's not going to work this time.

"I'm not very willing to receive anything he has to offer right now." I give him an annoyed smile. "He can apologize all he wants, but that doesn't change what he said and how he said it." I add.

"What if he gets down on his knees and declares his love for you while apologizing a million times for the evil things he said." He returns the smile.

"Hmm.. Tempting but I don't know." I laugh to myself. His face got excited then upset again.

"Look, I'm sorry why won't you forgive me, what do you want from me?" He says.

"I want you to stop apologizing with your dick and say what's in your heart. If you have something to tell me then tell me, otherwise I'm wasting my time." I get out of the pool grab my robe and walk towards the door leading to my room.

"Alright, you want to know what happened over the summer?" I stop at the door and look back at him. He finally gives in.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Lighter Side of the Sex God_

Chapter 5

Michelle's POV

…"Alright, you want to know what happened over the summer?" I stop at the door and look back at him. He finally gives in.

I turn slowly on my heel to face him.

"But you must promise me one thing," he gets out of the pool wraps a towel around his waist, 'damn that body of his' and leads me into his room.

"You must promise to hear everything I have to say before you react." He looks at me, I speculate for a moment.

"Okay, you have my full attention." I say to him. He sits down on the bed and motions for me to sit next to him.

"This summer, the reason I didn't mail you or try to contact you in any way was because," he pauses, takes a deep breath. My facial expression was a 'get along with it before I choke you' kind of look.

"Because, well," He stutters, he avoids my eyes as much as possible. He takes another deep breath.

"Not my decision, at all." Get on with it!

"I'm am being forced to,"

Draco's POV

I can't tell her, there's no way. She is literally going to hurt me when she hears this.

"I am being forced to," Well, this is it I can't procrastinate any longer.

"I am forcefully betrothed to Pansy Parkinson." There I said it, wait, her 'hurry or I'm going to kill you' expression has disappeared. There is no expression on her face.

Michelle's POV

I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! How could you do this to me? And with her none the less!

Although my insides are tearing up and my heart is shredding in a blender; I don't show him any emotion.

The silence is overwhelming; I just want to stab him in his heart like he just did to me.

"Well?" He asks. Well what? You just broke my heart in a million pieces and your actually going to ask me how I feel.

I don't say a word; just stare.

"Say something!" He says. Again, I stay quite. What the fuck am I supposed to say: 'Oh congratulations, hope you're happy with the Hogwarts Harlot!'

I slowly rise from his bed and walk towards my room, in a very calm manner I might add.

"Michelle, talk to me, please" He pleads.

I turn to face him again.

"I have nothing to say to you." I reply harshly, I continue walking to my room. He grabs my arm, swings me around and attaches our lips. I feel my knees get weak, but I can't let him bewitch me like this.

I pull away fast, how dare the bastard, I have no other reaction. My hand collides with the side of his face.

He looks startled, well duh! He deserved it. How dare he try to sweet me at a time like this?

I turn fast, and walk to my room.

I hear what sounds like sobs, but Draco Malfoy the bad boy Slytherin doesn't have any emotion. So it must not be him, just my imagination.

I walk into my room and can already feel the hole that used to be in my heart come back.

I finally breakdown and collapse on my bed. Tears stream down my face, and soak my pillow.

After a while of bawling, I pick myself up and reach for my CD player. I bewitched it so I could still listen to it. As everyone knows muggle things don't work here.

The best heartbreak song ever rings in my ears as I blast Christina Aguilera.

"I was naive, your love was like candy,

Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping,

Got caught in your web, and I learned how to bleed

I was prey in your bed and devoured completely,

And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go, all these walls are caving in

I can't stop my suffering.

I'd hate to show that I lost control cause I,

I keep going right back to the one thing that I need

To walk away from."

Knock, Knock! I hear at my door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Draco," The knock replies.

"I don't know a Draco." I snap.

"Come on, Michelle, Don't be like this. Lets talk." He says through the door.

I stomp to the door and swing it open.

"Be like what?" I ask, daring him to say the slightest thing wrong.

"Be like, you don't love me." He smiles. He still has my hand mark on his left cheek. I giggle slightly.

"What makes you think I still love you?" I snap.

His smile quickly fades to a frown.

"Look, I know this sucks, do you think I want to marry that whore?" He begins to yell.

"Well apparently you didn't give to much of a fight." I yell back.

"You really expect me to yell at my father, do you have any idea what he would do if I defied him?"

"Okay, so there's nothing you can do about it, that just has to be it." I retort.

"I said before there is nothing I can do about it, hopefully it will only be temporary." He begins to calm down

"Why do you say that?" I say cool; I turn and go to sit on my bed. He follows.

"The only reason its like this is because my father needs her father for some business thing." He explains.

"So once that's all over with you can get divorced?" I ask.

"Hopefully" He looks up at me and smiles. Damn his gorgeous smile. "Because, as soon as I'm done with her, I want to be with someone else."

"Really?" I ask.

He takes my chin in his hand, and forces me to look at him. Tears form behind my eyes, I try my hardest not to let them show.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I will try my hardest to convince my father that there is another way to get her father to help him." He smiles at me again. Even more tears form behind my eyes.

"Please don't slap me again." He says.

"Why would I do that?" I laugh

"Because I want to kiss you again and the last time-" I grab him and pull him in to a passionate kiss.

He is so taken back by this kiss he can't hold himself up. He lowers himself onto me and I fall back to my bed.

He pulls away, and laughs.

"What is so funny?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"So you're not mad at me anymore right?" He asks somewhat scared.

"No, but we still have to talk about this," I smile at him. "Later" I add.

I pull him back into our kiss. Let's not forget were both still in our bathing suits.

He unties the top of my bikini.

"Did I happen to mention, how incredibly sexy you look in that little bikini?" He asks.

I laugh. "No, but I could kind of tell, by the way you almost drooled when I walked in the bathroom." We both laugh.

"Well, if you didn't tease me so much maybe I wouldn't." He adds.

We continue kissing. He moves his hand gradually down my side to my thigh.

His hand creeps up my inner thigh traces the line of my bikini.

"Wait, wait" I pull him off me and sit up.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks.

I shoot him a look. "Erm.. Let's see you're kind of engaged!"

"Oh, don't worry she doesn't care. She's probably doing the same thing right now." He says. He grabs a hold of me, pulls me towards him and starts lightly kissing my neck.

I push him off me again; he lets out a sigh.

"Well, I still feel weird." I pull my robe around me. "Maybe you should just go to your room now, it's getting late." I say.

He hangs his head. "Alright, if that's how you feel. I'll see you in the morning, love." He kisses my cheek, walks to the door, turns to look at me, and smiles. He then closes the door behind him.

'Why do I fall so easily for him?' I say out loud.

"Maybe because, you love him and would do anything for him." Replies the picture of my best muggle friend and me.

"Was I asking you?" I say to it back.

"Well, you're still talking to me aren't you?" It argues.

"I am not actually having this conversation with a inanimate object." I say.

"Fine, suite yourself, but you know I'm right." It says then leaves.

I got off my bed, and went to my wardrobe. Grab some sleep clothes and change.

As soon as my head hit my pillow I was out.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Lighter Side of the Sex God_

Chapter 6

Michelle's POV

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What the hell?" I sit up in my bed, what is that? I run out of my room, and start for the door but Draco beat me to it.

"Morning Mate!" Blaise Zabini, that wanker! What time is it?

"What the bloody hell are you thinking, dumbass? What time is it?" Draco yells.

"Almost time for breakfast, and I wanted to show Jacque your new place." He says as Jacque, his girlfriend, and him walk through the passage way and come in.

He looks up to where I'm standing. I am dressed in black shorts, (very short shorts), and a white tank top.

"Good Morning, Michelle. How are you this morning?" He says courteously.

"I'd be a lot better if people wouldn't bang on my door this early morning you almost gave me a heart attack!" I snap.

"Sorry." He replies with his head hanging slightly.

"Excuse me," I say, "I need to get ready".

Draco smiles at me, then turns back to Blaise and glares.

Draco's POV

"Nice place you got 'ere" Jacque says to break the silence.

"Yes, I suppose." I reply.

"Well I bet having her here makes it a lot better." Blaise nods his head towards her room

"It is very nice." I laugh.

"So do you share a bathroom with her?" he asks inquisitively.

"Yes." I smirk. I should get ready also. "Well show yourselves around while I go get ready." I say to them.

"Alright." Jacque replies. They make their way to the couches as I back out of the room and run up the stairs to my room.

Michelle's POV

I hop into the shower; the hot water feels so good. I might just stay in here forever, I laugh to myself.

There is a knock on the stall door.

"Excuse me, but I need a shower too." Draco says to me. I turn to face him; I survey him up and down.

'Not bad' I say to myself. He's standing outside the shower stall he's in just a towel.

"Well, I'm still in here, so maybe you can wait you're turn? I'm almost done it wont take long." I say mockingly.

"Or maybe I could just join you?" He says with head down; he looks up just slightly to see my expression.

I give him a sexy smile and turn my back on him. I continue washing the conditioner out of my hair.

I turn around and make my way out of the shower. I look from the floor slowly up his calves to his (cough), the water trickles down his rock hard abs and I see his gorgeous face.

Water drips down from his long hair down his face. Its shorter this year, his hair, instead of slicking it back he spikes it up: very sexy.

He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my feet up so I can reach his face. He pulls me into a deep kiss and slides his hand down from my chin to my waist.

I push him up against the shower wall forcefully; he playfully bites my lower lip.

He deepens our kiss, but I can't let him take charge of this little escapade.

I pull away and look at him before I can say anything he speaks first.

"So are we finally going to finish what we started in my room the other day?" He says with a devious smile.

"Sorry, but I have to finish getting ready." I make my way out of the stall, grab my towel and head for my room. I left him there in bewilderment.

Draco's POV

Why does she tease me so? She knows I want her so bad, and yet she still plays me.

Michelle's POV

I go to my room and change into my robes. I do a spell that dries my hair and straightens it. It's much better than a bloody straightening iron.

I apply some makeup just eyeliner, mascara and some foundation. I make my bed and put my clothes in the hamper.

I go downstairs and Jacque and Blaise are snogging like crazy people on our couch.

"Mmhm," I clear my throat, "Sorry to interrupt but what are you two still doing here?" I ask annoyed.

The break apart, and look at me like to little kids whose mother just walked in on them kissing for the first time.

"Oh, sorry," Jacque says and gets up from the couch and walks towards me.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something, do you think we could?" She points to my room.

"Oh yes, sure. Excuse us Blaise." I show her to my room.

"Wow, great place, it would be great to live 'ere," she says and sits on my bed.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" I ask her.

A bright smile appears on her face. "I made up this little pledge, just for you and me. It's like the American Pledge but not really. My friends think it's hilarious so I thought I would tell you."

"Okay," I smile; this should be interesting.

"Okay here it goes," She takes a deep breath and puts her right hand across her heart.

"I pledge allegiance to the Slytherin House,

The best damn house in Hogwarts

And to Salazar Slytherin

In hopes he always stands

One Serpent or Dragon

Under Draco and Blaise

Undividable (well maybe not so much)

With hot sex and sexy Blaise and Draco

For Jacque and Michelle."

I burst into laughter!

"Sorry, but that is awesome!" I say to her, I laugh so hard I can't breathe. She couldn't keep a straight face while saying it.

We laughed for another five minutes until we were interrupted.

"Ladies, are you ready?" Blaise says to the both of us. Draco and him stand in the doorway to my room.

I look at Jacque whom was still trying to hold in her laugh, which makes me laugh.

"I guess were ready." I blurt.

I get off my bed and Jacque follows. We walk to our guys and walk downstairs with them.

We all head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco looks down at me and wraps his arm around my neck.

"Yet another great year ahead of us" I say to myself.


	7. A New Friend

_The Lighter Side of the Sex God_

Chapter 7

Michelle's POV

…We all head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco looks down at me and wraps his arm around my neck.

"Yet another great year ahead of us." I say to myself….

We walk into the Great Hall and it is flooded with loud noise. Not the best thing you want to hear at seven in the morning but neither is two people banging on your front door!

"I wonder what's going on?" Blaise asks.

"No idea." Draco responds. We take our usual seats in the middle of the Slytherin Table. I laugh to myself, that damn funny pledge is still playing my head.

"So how do you guys like your room?" asks Goyle, one of Draco's goons.

"Oh you know, it's alright," laughed Draco. He turns to me, smiles and winks.

We start to eat our breakfast. I turn to Draco and give him a playful kiss on his neck.

"Excuse me," An eerie voice says from behind me, this mystery person taps on my shoulder.

I turn around and almost choke on the food of my mouth. I do a double take just to make sure who it was.

He was tall, dark spiked hair, dark eyes, and very sloppy American clothes: baggy jeans exposing his boxers just a bit, a long shirt and a black coat.

He was the reason I left Salem, the one person I wanted to get as far away from as possible.

"Hey baby, happy to see me?" He says in his disturbing yet sultry voice.

I sit there stunned; not being able to move a single bone in my body. I come back to life and realize what he just said.

"Like I'm happy to see a dead cow?" I snap. Everyone in the Great Hall falls silent.

"Hey man, could you move down a bit, I want to sit next to my girl." He says to Draco.

Draco is pretty taken back by this; he's never had anyone treat him so, maybe that's why he's speechless.

He moves Draco from the side of me and tries to sit facing me.

"I'm not your girl anymore, Ricky." I say in a low tone. He always had a way of making me feel very small just so he could wrap me around his finger; he still has that affect on me.

Draco sits there and watches. Although he's pretty shocked and it may seem like he's not doing anything but I know he's watching just to make sure nothing will happen.

Ricky cups his hand on my chin. "You'll always be my girl." He says and gazes into my eyes, there he goes hypnotizing me again; I can't move my body.

Draco looks up from his plate, he jumps up out of his seat and he pulls Ricky up from the table and holds on to the collar of Ricky's shirt.

"If you ever, touch Michelle like that again, I will personally make sure that you have no hands to do it with." Draco threatens. See, there's my sexy, defensive boyfriend!

I can't let Draco hurt him though, and since Ricky is a pussy I'm sure Draco could, so I get up and pry Draco's hands from Ricky's shirt.

"Alright Draco that's enough besides, you're to good to lower yourself down to his level." I glare at Ricky.

"It's okay; I can take care of myself, just calm down." I whisper to Draco.

I smile at Draco in gratification, and kiss his lips before I turn back to Ricky.

I could see the jealousy in Ricky's eyes when I turned to face him. He always was very possessive. I thought back to Salem; a chill went down my body just thinking of the horror he brought me.

"You better get out of here before a teacher sees you." I say to Ricky avoiding his eyes at all times.

"Oh, I'm so glad you care, but didn't I tell you the good news? I go to Hogwarts now." He says to me, then snarls at Draco.

My mouth drops, 'I can't go through that hell again, god, please.' I plead in my head.

I have to hold Draco back from pounding this fool. I look at Blaise for a little help, he gets up and takes Draco down the table so he can calm down.

I drag Ricky out of the Great Hall throw him against the brick wall in the hallway.

"Why are you here? What did you not hit me enough when I was in Salem, did you find me just to torture me, what? Because Lord knows, you never do anything for anyone else, just yourself!" I yell at him.

He just smiles and moves towards me.

"What are you doing?" I ask annoyed.

"You know you love me no matter what happens you love me." He grabs my hands and tries to pull me against him. Usually I like it when a guy is rough with me but not him.

"I don't love you, you know that guy who was going to pound you into the ground, and I love him. Not you!" I pull away and drop his hands. I stomp away before he can try anything else.

He grabs my arm and swings me around. My only instinct was to just turn around and punch him right on his nose. So I did.

He stumbles to the ground and feels his nose; it starts bleeding.

"You bitch!" He stands up quickly and almost runs towards me, thoughts of the past race through my head.

Draco's POV

"What the hell, what was that all about?" Blaise asks.

I sit down and take a sip of pumpkin juice to try and calm my nerves.

"I think that was Michelle's ex the one she told me about." I say watching her drag him out of the Great Hall, hurriedly.

"Oh, well maybe you should go after them to make sure he doesn't try anything." Blaise suggests.

"Yes, I agree Draco, he was acting pretty friendly with her just now, and he definitely wants her back." Jacque, Blaise's girlfriend, adds which by the way doesn't help any.

"Maybe I should." I look longingly out the door, hoping Michelle will just stroll back in, untouched.

"I think you should, mate." Blaise says.

I walk down the hall and out the door way and there I see Ricky on one side of the hall, with a broken, bleeding nose and Michelle on the other side looking like she just saw a ghost.

"You bitch!" Ricky starts for her, Michelle screams and tries to get away. I run in between them and tackle him to the ground.

"Draco, stop." Michelle yells, I pin Ricky to the floor, he may be a bit taller than me but I am defiantly stronger.

I take my wand out of my cloak pocket and raise it to Ricky's neck. Michelle tries to get me off of him.

"See, Michelle will always love me, she's trying to save me now." He smiles still trying to hold me from forcing my wand through his neck.

"I could do it you know, don't try me." I say and lower my wand, and then I get up and dust off my robes. I put my wand back in my pocket but still hold my ground.

Michelle rushes to help him up off the floor. He puts his hands around her waist.

She quickly moves to me, and hugs me. We head back to the Great Hall.

"This isn't over Blondie, she's mine and I will have it that way again." He calls after us.

I would have turned around and hit him but Michelle grabbed me and stopped me from doing it. We continue walking toward our seats in the Great Hall.


	8. The Assignment

_The Lighter Side of the Sex God_

Chapter 8

Michelle's POV

"So, do you think Ricky will be in Slytherin?" My friend Jacque says to me.

"I'm not sure; he's definitely evil enough, though." I laugh, but inside I'm serious.

Jacque and I, along with our group, walk to Potions class we all have that first. So I guess if he is in Slytherin, he'll be in there.

"Well, how are things with Draco?" asks Sarah. She strolls behind Jacque and I and interrupts my thoughts.

"Erm.. Alright I guess, you were right about that rumor, though." I say to her.

She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. She stands there for a moment. She slowly removes her hand from her mouth.

"Really?" She finally asks, "So are you guys still together, is he really going to marry her? Tell me!" She grabs hold of my jumper in anticipation.

"Yes, we are still together and yes he's still going to marry her." I say calmly.

She stares at me, either too stupid to say anything right now or too stunned.

"But, how can that be? When are they getting married?" She asks still wondering.

"After seventh year." I say sadly.

"Oh," She hangs her head; "Well at least you'll still have that time with him." We continue walking to Potions class.

We enter class and I see Draco sitting next to Blaise so Jacque and I sit a few rows in front of them; since they were the only two open.

"Class, this year each pair of students will be doing a different potion, you will each have a journal and take notes of the effects for one week. At the end of that week you will then find out what potion you have taken." Professor Snape says in his usual cynical tone.

Just then, you-know-who calmly walks in. Professor better yell at him for being late.

"Why are you late?" Snape asks Ricky.

"Over slept." He responds with no emotion. He obviously hasn't heard of Snape's reputation.

"Well, take that seat behind Ms. Gentile, I'm sure she can fill you in on how we run things here." Why did Snape have to put him behind me?

Why isn't Snape grilling him for being late? He would even scream at Draco if he was late, and Draco's his favorite!

Ricky sadistically smiles at me, and then takes his seat.

"Oh and Mr. Eliv?" Snape says to Ricky.

"Yea?" There he goes with that bad American language again.

"Don't ever be late to my class again!" Snape threatens. All right, there's my favorite professor; I knew he wouldn't get off that easily.

"Sure." Ricky says obviously not caring what Snape said.

"So as I was saying," Snape started to ramble; I drifted off. I was sleeping pretty hard.

"Michelle!" Jacque whispers and nudges me, trying to wake me up.

"What, what?" I almost yell; she scared me so bad I forgot we were in class.

"Shh, here." She hands me a note, "It's from him." She nods her head towards Ricky.

"Oh, thanks." I whisper back to her, sarcastically.

I open the note.

_Baby doll, _(that's what he used to call me)

_Don't you just look delicious squirming in your seat like that? You're thinking about me aren't you? Meet me later in the closet near the astronomy tower._

_Always,_

_Your big daddy _(a name he gave himself)

I look up from the note and look back at him. I roll my eyes and write back.

"_Big daddy", (don't get used to that)_

_Are you that thick to think that I would actually think of you! I despise you with every fiber in my body. Just hearing your name makes me vomit. You are nothing to me. You're lucky if I even think about looking at you again. If you actually think that I would meet you anywhere, you are highly mistaken._

_I'm not yours anymore. You can no longer call me Baby Doll. You can't even call me Michelle. If you absolutely must refer to me as anything you are given permission to call me Ms. Gentile._

_Signed,_

_Ms. Gentile. Asshole!_

I could feel his eyes burning into me as I wrote the note. I send it back to him without looking at him.

He didn't send me another note but I could still feel him staring at my back.

Draco's POV

"Did you see that?" I whisper to my mate Blaise.

"See what?" He answers disinterestedly

"Michelle," I say.

"What about her?" He asks.

"Her and Ricky are sending notes back to each other." I respond a little annoyed. I crane my neck trying to see what's happening.

"Oh, it's probably nothing." He says not really interested.

"You're probably right." I go back to pretending to pay attention. I can't stand it! "But what if its not." I say worriedly.

Okay, so I'm jealous, sue me. She's my girlfriend not his, I should know what she's talking about to her ex-boyfriend.

He drops his pen heavily on the table, "Look, mate, she's crazy about you, there's no way that she would let anything happen." He says reassuringly.

"Yes." I say a bit more relaxed.

"Thank you." Blaise says under his breath.

I try to pay attention again; just so I'm not completely in the dark about the assignment.

"So here are the partners for this project: Harry and Ron, Hermione and Sarah, Blaise and Jacque, Draco and Pansy, Michelle and Ricky-" Groans erupt from the class. I can't believe I have to work with pug face.

Snape continues reading off partners. Michelle has to work with Ricky, this is not good!


	9. Trouble

_The Lighter Side of the Sex God_

Chapter 9

Draco's POV

Snape continues reading off partners. Michelle works with Ricky, this is not good!

"Now class, start reading in your texts on page, 584. That is the chapter on some of the potions we will be doing. Read it, for the rest of class." Snape snarls. He stomps out of the classroom and slams the door behind him.

The whole class closes their books and erupts in chatter. People get out of their seats and move to different tables.

I see Michelle turn to Jacque and they begin to converse. They both get up from their seats and make their way to our table.

As Michelle walks past Ricky he grabs her arm and stops her. Blaise sees that it upsets me and grabs me before I can do anything.

"Where are you going?" Ricky asks Michelle nosily.

"What's it to you?" She snaps back. She rips her arm loose from his grasp.

"I would like to know where my girl is going." He replies trying to be smooth.

"For the last time, I'm not your girl." She walks towards me.

Michelle winks and smiles at me. Jacque sits on Blaise's lap and they begin to snog.

It's almost like they want to swallow each other whole. I laugh to myself.

Michelle comes to me. I welcome her with open arms and with that she sits on my lap.

"Hey Smooth." She says to me. She is so cute when she calls me Smooth.

"Hello," I say.

Michelle's POV

How dare that asshole call me his girl! Again!

That doesn't matter because I have my man Draco, and he is a way better boyfriend then Ricky could ever even think about being.

"This really sucks about partners, doesn't it?" I say in a very pathetic tone.

"Well not really, Pansy's not that bad company. She can give really good head." Draco says.

I hit him hard in his stomach, "Draco!"

"Ouch! I was just kidding." He says while rubbing his stomach, "Pansy isn't that great at giving head." He says sarcastically. He flinches, but I don't hit him.

He relaxes, thinking I'm not going to hit him, but I do anyways.

"Ow! Stop!" He whines, "You're damaging the infamous Malfoy body." He says conceitedly.

I clearly roll my eyes at him; he laughs and plants a kiss on my cheek. I return a kiss on his lips.

He gives me the legendary Malfoy smirk and I can't help but melt.

I look over at Jacque and Blaise, I think Jacque's turning purple; she probably can't breath.

"Hey, why don't you two come up for air every once in awhile?" I say to the couple.

Jacque looks up at me; her face is a little red. She wipes a bit of spit from her lips.

"Sorry, did you need something?" She asks obviously annoyed.

"No, nothing just thought you two could use a bit of air. That's all." I say to her.

She stares at me for a second then laughs. We all laugh a little.

I hear a few chatters and giggles from behind me. I look back and Ricky has a swarm of girls around him.

Pansy Parkinson, obviously the leader of the groupies, her gang and few other girls surround him.

Chantal Day, one of Pansy's goons, is sitting on his lap being extremely friendly.

I knew it wouldn't be too long before Ricky would get a girl. Any idiot with eyes can tell that his is very good-looking. If only those girls knew what kind of monster he was, they wouldn't be fawning over him.

Ricky looks at me and winks. I snarl and roll my eyes. I kiss Draco very passionately.

I then look back and jealousy is burning in Ricky's eyes. I smile and turn my attention back to Draco.

"What was that all about?" Draco asks inquisitively.

"What was what all about?" I ask confused.

"Getting jealous of the girls around Ricky then kissing me to make him jealous." Shit! Why does he have to know me so well?

"I was not getting jealous." I try to cover.

He gives me an I-know-you-better-than-anyone-else-so-don't-lie-to-me kind of look.

I avoid his eyes and turn my attention back to Jacque and Blaise. Surprisingly they didn't start kissing again, they were actually talking.

I didn't think that they did that.

"So, that's cool you guys get to be partners for this thing." I say.

"Yes, it sure is." Blaise says.

"It's too bad that you have to be with him." She nods her head towards Ricky.

"Yea but maybe it will be some kind of stay-away-from-each-other potion so I won't have to be around him so much." I laugh.

Draco ignores the fact that I was getting jealous and joins in the laughter.

"Sucks for you too, Draco. You have to be with the Hogwarts Whore." Blaise laughs.

Pansy turns around quickly and scowls Blaise. We all laugh harder.

Draco stops laughing and tightens his grip around my waist to get my attention.

"So, have you thought of any themes for the Halloween Dance?" He asks me.

"That would be awesome if we could do a fifties style!" Jacque exclaims.

"That is interesting, or do a gothic theme, with gothic style dresses and gargoyle statues!" I say getting excited.

Draco and Blaise just stare at us, looking at us like we're crazy.

"Oh, that is cool! I like that idea. What do you guys think?" She directs her attention to them.

They obviously weren't paying very much attention to us because they stared blankly at us.

"We're talking about dance themes. I brought up the idea of a Gothic theme." I speak slowly just so they can get it all, "We would like to know you're opinion."

They finally snap back to reality and answer.

"Yea, yea sounds great." They both say.

Jacque and I laugh to each other. The boys didn't get why we were laughing but that's okay.

Snape abruptly strides in the class.

"Class dismissed." There must be something going on with him, why else would he not get upset at the fact that we are all up out of our seats not doing what he told us.

"Well, off to Transfiguration." Draco says.

We pack up our stuff and head towards the door. Draco, Blaise and Jacque walk ahead of me.

"I'll catch up guys, I can't find my notebook." I say to them.

"Alright, see you in class." Draco says, he gives me a kiss and walks off with his best friend.

The classroom cleared. Maybe now I can find it.

"Where is that notebook?" I say to myself. I look under my desk and all around my seat. I still cannot find the bloody thing!

"Looking for this." That same eerie voice I heard in the Great Hall that morning spoke again.

I turn around and it is none other than Ricky, the cruelest person in the world.

He was holding up my black notebook and was blocking the classroom doorway.

"Why do you have that?" I ask coldly.

"Why I was hoping we could get a little alone time?" He says while advancing towards me.

"You better stay away or I will hurt you." I threaten. I can feel my knees get weak. I try to search for my wand but it is in my bag on the floor.

"You won't hurt me." He says with pride.

"And what makes you think that?" I ask with my hands on my hips to create the image that I am more confident than I really am right now.

"Because every time I come around you, you get weak. Your breathing gets shorter, your knees shake, your heart races, you stutter." He says still moving towards me but in an uncomfortably slow way.

"I- I-," I clear my throat and try to regain my composure, "I do not."

He smiles cynically, "See you're starting to stutter, your knees are shaking and your breathing is about to get shorter,"

He still moves towards me and for some reason I feel frozen where I am.

I think of Draco and I can move again. I snatch my notebook from his grasp, push him out of the way, quickly grab my bag and head towards the door.

He grabs my arm and swings me around. I would have hit him again but my hands are full.

He forces our lips together. His kiss is cold. It's like kissing a piece of ice, uncomfortably hard and cold.

He pulls me harder against his body. His grip is tight on my arms; he is not going to let me go.

I try to pull away but he is too strong. His tongue moves across my teeth trying to force entry to my mouth but I won't let him.

I hear the door creak behind us; he finally lets go.

I quickly turn to see who has walked on in on this horror I had to go through.

A million things race through my head as I stare at my, somewhat, knight in shining armor.

How am I going to explain this? I wouldn't even believe me!

No matter what I say it will not be enough to believe but I have to try.

"Please, let me explain." I say pleadingly.


	10. What to do?

_The Lighter Side of the Sex God_

Chapter 10

Jacque's POV

"I wonder what's taking Michelle so long." Draco says. "We are almost to the Great Hall and she hasn't caught up yet."

"I don't know. Do you want me to go see?" I ask. I didn't see Ricky come out of class. I hope he's not in the classroom with her. I hope for his sake; Draco will kill him if he touches Michelle.

"Sure, if you don't mind?" He asks. He looks at me with pleading eyes, so I can't possibly say no.

"Not at all." I turn around and quickly walk back to Snape's class.

I was on my way down the stairs to the dungeons when my mind began to wander.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Blaise." I couldn't hold my moans in any longer. The thought of being caught at any moment made the excitement grow higher._

"_Mr. Zabini!" Oh shit! Professor Snape swings the broom closet door open and catches Blaise and me in a rather compromising position._

_End Flashback_

"See you're starting to stutter, your knees are shaking and your breathing is about to get short." A familiar voice says as I near Snape's classroom.

I realize that the voice is coming from inside the classroom. I tip toe to the door.

I peak through the doorway; I see Ricky holding Michelle and he is kissing her!

I move in a little more and push the door. Michelle turns to face me; her face is red and there are marks on her arms from where he was holding her so tight.

I can't believe what I have just witnessed. I have no idea what to say, so I just stare.

Michelle stares back at me but finally says something.

"Please, let me explain." She says begging.

I can tell it wasn't her fault so she really doesn't need to explain.

"There's no need to explain, come on." I motion to her to leave with me. She grabs her stuff and walks towards me.

Ricky grabs her arm; he tends to do that a lot. She turns back to him.

"If you still want that hand, I suggest you remove it now!" She threatens. He smiles and lets go of her.

She walks past me and out the door. I throw Ricky a disgusted look as he stands there looking quite pleased with himself.

He smiles at me and blows me a kiss. I flip him the universal 'fuck you' sign and walk out.

"What happened?" I immediately ask her. We walk fast up the dungeon stairs.

"I don't know, he was standing there with my notebook and then started kissing me. I'm just –I don't know." She says with a sigh, she covers her face and tears well up in her eyes.

"It's okay it wasn't your fault." I try to comfort her.

She looks at me worried, "You can't tell Draco, please."

I know I should tell him but if that's what she wants then I won't. If it were I, I would let Draco rip Ricky to shreds.

"Okay, if you really don't want me to." I say.

"Thank you Jacque, you're amazing." She stops and embraces me.

We continue walking, not saying a word. We walk to Transfiguration; Blaise and Draco are waiting for us.

"So what took you so long, babe?" Draco hugs her and tries to kiss her but she pulls away.

"Nothing it just took me awhile to find my notebook." She says avoiding his eyes.

"Yea, it was clear across the other side of the room." I say trying to help her out.

"Oh, okay." Draco says. I can't believe that he believes our story.

"Let's go to class." She says hurriedly still avoiding Draco's eyes.

Draco looks at Blaise confused so Blaise looks at me for an explanation and all I can do is shrug and walk into class.

Thankfully class hasn't started yet so we aren't late.

Michelle takes the seat next to me and Draco again looks confused. He and Blaise sit in the seats behind us.

"What's going on? Why are you treating Draco like this?" I whisper.

Professor McGonagall clears her throat and glares at me.

"Today we will be trying to turn our partners into coat hangers." She says seriously.

The class laughs a little, but stops when they see the seriousness on her face, which is actually always there.

Professor starts to ramble, so I ask Michelle again what's going on.

"I'm just a little shook up, okay. I don't need Draco trying to shove his tongue down my throat." She says annoyed.

"Sorry but Draco wasn't the one doing that. Why do you stick up for that asshole Ricky any way? Why don't you let Draco beat the shit out of him and be done with it all?" I say a little louder.

"Stay out of it Jacque!" She screams at me.

"Ms. Gentile! Will you please stay quite and pay attention?" McGonagall yells at Michelle.

"Sorry Professor." She says in a low voice.

"Look, Ricky is dangerous, he can do things that I have never seen any one else ever do. He doesn't care about peoples' feelings. He's ruthless. I don't want Draco to get hurt." Michelle whispers after McGonagall continues her lecture.

"That's bull shit Michelle, Draco is stronger than Ricky and he's really good with his wand," Michelle and I giggle for a second at that one, "There's no way Ricky can hurt him."

"Just trust me okay?" She asks.

I know there is nothing to worry about but I also know that she needs to stay away from Ricky and stop saving his ass.

"Okay." I say.

Draco's POV

"So, what is wrong with Michelle?" I ask. I take Jacque aside after class. Michelle and Blaise continue walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Nothing, she's fine." Well, that's a lie! Jacque avoids my eyes so she must be lying.

"Why didn't she sit next to me in class? Every thing was fine in Potions but when you two came back from getting her stuff she was acting odd." I say.

I am tired of people not telling me what is going on! She's my girlfriend; I should know what is bothering her.

"We were just talking about the dance and she started feeling ill so that is why she is acting weird." She says.

Well, why didn't they say so? Now I feel bad for accusing her of something.

"Alright, does she need to go to the hospital wing?" I ask Jacque.

"No, no she's alright just hunger probably." She responds rather quickly.

"Okay well let's have lunch then." We start walking toward the Great Hall; we will catch up to Blaise and Michelle soon.

Michelle's POV

I don't know what to do. I love Draco but this is getting too complicated. I didn't do anything and yet I still feel guilty.

Not to mention Draco gets way too jealous and I don't know why. I mean it's not my fault, there is nothing going on. I'm just so confused.

"Are you all right?" Blaise interrupts my thoughts, good thing he did or I might think something I don't want to.

"Erm, yea, I'm fine, just hungry." I smile to cover my stress but I don't think it worked very well.

"Okay. Well were almost at the Great Hall so we can get some food soon." He says caring.

I expect Draco and Jacque will catch up soon. I hope she didn't tell him anything.

"Hey sexy." Someone says behind me; they put their arm around my waist and hold me tight.

I think its Draco but he never puts his arm around my waist; it's always around my neck. He never holds me tightly either.

I look up and it's Ricky! I push his arm off me.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't you get the hint that I'm not into you?" I yell. I am sick and tired of him trying; it gets me nervous when he's around.

He looks at me shocked. I have never actually yelled at him or stood up to him. It is about time that I do though.

He stands there completely stunned. I wait for him to say something.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Draco and Jacque show up. Draco runs to my side and puts his arm around my neck.

I feel so warm and safe when he does that.

Ricky scowls at Draco, "No problem, but then again why should I answer to a blonde ferret anyways."

The ferret thing is a sweet spot for Draco; I don't know how Ricky found out about it.

I could feel Draco tense so before he could do anything I grab him and head for the Great Hall.

"Come on Draco, he's not worth it." I say loud enough for Ricky to hear me.

I kiss Draco on the cheek and thank him for saving me but for some reason, it doesn't feel right.

"So you're feeling better I see." Draco says. I don't know what he's talking about so I look at Jacque for an explanation.

She looks at me with no expression at all. Thanks for your help, Jacque.

"Erm, yes, I do. Thanks." I say half-heartedly. We head for the Great Hall and begin eating lunch.

The rest of the day is kind of a blur. I wasn't really paying attention to anything that happened. My mind wandered in thoughts of nonsense.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what's wrong with me. I love Draco, but something is pulling me away from him. Not physically but emotionally. It's Ricky. Ever since I saw him this morning, I haven't been my self. I know I've said it all day but he really does something to me. It's like he casts a spell on me; metaphorically of course. _

"May I come in?" Draco stands at the door to my room.

"Yea, just a minute," I say finishing my thought in my diary.

_I'll write more later._

_Always, Michelle._

"So, what's going on?" I ask as he takes a seat next to me.

"I was about to ask you the same thing?" He says.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Michelle you know exactly what I'm talking about." He says; this is really annoying how he knows me so well.

"Well obviously I don't if I have no idea what you are talking about." I snap.

"That! That is what I'm talking about; the all of a sudden bitchiness. Something got to you, and I think I know what it was. Or should I say who it is?"

"Now what are you talking about?" I say, playing confused but I'm really not, I know exactly what he's talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about. Ricky. I know what happened to you guys in the past but I thought that was exactly it, the past."

I kiss him, "Look there is nothing wrong, or going on with Ricky and me. It was just a major shock to see him today. Okay?"

"Fine, but you know that you can tell me anything, right?" He says, looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I feel so guilty that I'm not telling him what is bothering me about Ricky, but I can't.

"Yes, of course. Now leave, a girl needs her beauty sleep." I smile.

"Alright if I must, night baby." He pulls me into a long, deep and passionate kiss.

"Goodnight," I say as he walks out.

'Now, what to do?' I ask my self out loud.


	11. A great night, and the sad truth

**A/N: sorry it has been sooooo long since I've updated but I just moved to my mom's house which is on the other side of the country and I have finally got a computer and some time to start back! Thanks to every who has reviewed I really appreciate them and keep them coming and to the people leaving me nasty reviews, if you don't like it I cant change that but don't be mean, be constructive! And a huge! Thanks to Draco's Seriously Lupin who was there for me during construction of this story and Miss Creighton for the nice review. Sorry it's another short one. Updating again soon, the creative juices are flowing!**

_The Lighter Side of the Sex God_

Chapter 11

Michelle's POV

'Now, what to do?' I ask myself out loud.

"Well, duh just tell Draco you idiot!" says the picture of Draco and I on holiday in the Alps.

"I know, I know and I will but first some sleep I'm so drained!" I say taking off my robes and slipping into an oversized t-shirt; I crawl under the sheets in my bed and lay my head down on the pillow.

_My moans grew loader as he thrusted harder; he began to kiss down my neck and ran his tongue up my abdomen. He rolled me over to where I was now on top of him. I began slowly grinding on his hard cock; I grinded harder when his moans grew loader. I could feel it coming on for both of us. He increased my pleasure by rubbing my clit. I tilt my head my head back in satisfaction; he leaned up and began kissing my neck and chest. _

"_Draco..." I moaned. He flipped me over again and began to pump hard and fast. He pulled it almost all the way out then pushed in hard again and got back into his rhythm. He continued doing this the closer we got to climax. I dug my nails into his back and screamed his name. It felt as amazing to orgasm, for the third time, at the same time as he did. He kissed me sweetly and lay down next to me._

"What a way to wake up in the morning isn't it?" He smirks. I look over at him surprised. I thought I was dreaming!

I laugh, "That was incredible!" I roll on my side to face him and smile.

"Well, what can I say," He laughs when I hit him lightly on his bare chest. "I'm just kidding, you are too, love."

"You better say that!" I laugh; I wrap a sheet around my naked body and walk towards the bathroom. 'You would think out of all the times we've had sex it wouldn't hurt me but, damn, it still does!'

"Where are you going?" He asks with his eyes closed and half asleep.

"I'm going to take a shower, is that okay with you Master?" I bow to him jokingly and laugh it off.

"Mmhm" He mumbles.

I turn on the water and let it run to get hot; I look at the clock and its 3 in the morning! 'Why the hell did he wake me up so early for?' 'Not that it really matters because it was great anyway.' I step in the shower and let the water loosen my tense muscles; I was still horny and decided to help myself while Draco was asleep. I have to say that it is much better when someone else is fingering you then doing it yourself.

I got out of the shower and walked back to my room to see a very naked Draco looking at himself in the mirror!

"Mhmm" I cough and walk into my room like I didn't see anything.

"Oh, well I can't help it." He smirks.

He walks over to me and puts his arms around my waist and tries to remove the towel wrapped around me.

"Draco wait we need to talk about something." I pull his hands off me and turn around to face him.

"Erm, ok it sounds serious." He says and sits on my bed; he is still naked so I pull the comforter over him so not to distract me.

"Well it is sort of," It feels so weird to tell him, but I have to keep reminding myself that I did nothing wrong I tried to stop it!


End file.
